


Klopstock I: The Last Summer Night

by sherryvernet



Series: Klopstock Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherryvernet/pseuds/sherryvernet





	Klopstock I: The Last Summer Night

The last Summer night

  


Willkommen, o silbernen Mond,

Schöner, stiller Gefährt der Nacht!

Du entfliehst? Eile nicht, bleib, Gendankenfreund!

Sehet, er bleibt, das Gewölk wallet nur hin.

Das Mayes Erwachen ist nur

Schöner noch, wie die Sommernacht,

Wenn ihm Thau, hell wie Licht, aus der Locke träuft,

Und zu dem Hügel herauf röthlich er kömt.

 

-Friedrich Gottlieb Klopstock-

 

 

Gellert was golden and strong like a daffodil, blond and rich like the continental corn, wide and wild like the windy steppe. Gellert's kisses hurt like the winter chill, his heart was darker than the Black Forest's night. And Albus knew.

"It's almost morning…", Gellert whispered on Albus' skin, on Albus' smooth, throbbing throat, on Albus' chest raising along with the rising sun.

"I'll miss you so much…", suspired he, with the declining moon. Planets assumed mysterious dispositions, asymmetrical alignments, secret circles, like those that Gellert was tracing on his heart.

"Love you… for the greater good".


End file.
